russia and little america
by zuea
Summary: rp fanfiction  Russia meets America when he was a child.


England had been gone for a few hours and I knew he would not come back for a while because England had lots of work to do at his home. I still wish that he stayed longer because I get so lonely with out him.

I sure you want to know who I am right? I am America, small and cute America as England has told me. He has also said I am strong; I can even lift a bison up.

Today I still America just a lonely America. I think I'm going to go out and find my bunny he is my friend from before I even meet England.

It didn't take me long to find him. He was eating carrots in the garden that I had. He was such a cute little bunny and a dirty bunny so I gave him a small bath so now his fur was white and he was very clean.

"Now you all clean bunny, does that feel nice?" I asked the bunny but it just look at me with his black eyes. So I petted the bunny and started to walk around outside. Maybe I would find something new today, but it was unlikely that I was going to.

The air had that clean sent as I walked with my bunny in my hands around the hills that I knew. I saw the sunflowers that were too far away to get close because I would have to go back home soon. So they looked like a yellow blob in the green of the grass I had seen the closer before when I moved around, and before I meet England.

I then look over and say someone that was holding a sunflower. He was tall even thought he was sitting down on the hill. He had some brown boats on that look like ones I seen people us for travel thought the deep mud, but they didn't look like mud was on them. He had a long coat on and had a star that has a piece of fabric on it that was red and white. His hair was a mix between some kind out light gray and purple. I can't see his eyes though as he was looking at the sky.

I made sure I was holding my bunny before going up to him and saying "hello."

He then looked down at me and I saw his eyes, they were a light purple, then I heard him say "oh hello there…" his voice seem a little sad so I thought that he would like to see my bunny.

"Do you think my bunny is cute?" I said and held the bunny up for him to see.

"Oh yes its very cute~" he said before smiling. He sound a little happier and he had very white teeth as well.

So I smiled back and asked "do you want to pet the bunny?"

"Sure~ it's cute~" he said before I saw him reach out to pet the bunny. I held out the bunny for him to pet.

"It's soft~" he said then he asked "do you want to see my sunflower?"

"Sunflower?" I asked then I remember that he had one with him "sure!" I like sunflowers and I hadn't got to see one too close for a while. I Saw him abut to hand me it so I put my bunny down and took the sunflower "it's pretty" I said as I look at the petals.

I saw him pick up the bunny and snuggle it "so soft~" he said before he started talking to the bunny "so… You will become on with Russia, da?" the bunny was just looking at him.

"Russia?" I asked "who is Russia?"

"I am Russia." he said "Who are you? And you will become one with me, da?" he then asked.

"I am America" I said proudly then said "and I don't know what you mean by become on with you."

"America eh?" he says as if he think about my name or something like that then he says "what I mean is, join me. Or else, you will join me by force little one."

I'm still not sure about what he saying, but I think England said something about not joining people so I say "I'm not sure England would like that, but you would have to ask him."

"Why do you need permission? Ignore that old bump on a log." he said, I wonder if he knew England or if he was just saying that. "Join me, and you will have your heart desires."

"I still don't know" I said confused with what he was saying.

"Join me, or I will take drastic measures." he said.

"Drastic?" I asked.

"Yes. I will take your bunny away. I have it now so surrender to me, and you may have it back." he said. I didn't know what to say at I remember that I had his sunflower.

"I have your sunflower" I said think that I could get my bunny back for it.

"Da, but I have plenty more where that one came from" he said. So now I can get my bunny back that way.

"Can I have my bunny back? He's my friend when England leaves me" I say to try to make him just give my bunny back.

"Become one with me, and you may have him back." I can tell he was not going to give up, so I gave in.

"All right I will just let me have him back!" I said giving up to get my bunny back.

"Good" he says and then pats me on my head. "You're so cute" then he hands me my bunny who I take and start petting him.

"Exactly who is this "England"?" he asks me.

"He looks after me and I miss him when he goes back home." I said and then I added "he's like an older bother or farther to me."

"Oh well I can watch you while he is away" he says then pauses "… after all, you are with me now da?" he asks.

"Yeah" I said and then ask "you will be nice to me right?"

"da." he says. What does da mean? I wonder and I hope it means yes. "Do you like sunflowers? Or vodka?" he then asks

"I like sunflowers but I don't know what vodka is." I said.

"You don't know what vodka is?" he asks "it's wonderful" he said before handing me a clear bottle. Was this vodka? It looks like water. I also remember England once drank some before.

"This looks like something England drinks, but he was very weird after drinking it. " I say.

"Just try it~" he said then added "you'll like it."

"Ok" I say before drinking a little. It was kind of bitter and I see him drink a lot more than me.

"How do you like it?" he asks.

"I don't like it that much" I say before setting the vodka down.

"Hmm, More for me then." he said. "What do you like?" he then asked.

"I think I'm to young to know what I like yet" I said. I knew I like bunnies and sunflowers but I still not to sure about anything.

"Hmm, But you like bunnies, and sunflowers" he said.

"Yeah but I don't know what I really like" I said and added "I haven found anything that I wanted to be around for all my life."

"Oh. Try new things, da?" he said.

"Yes." I said before asking "what other things do you like?"

"Well, I like to watch the suffering of others, Da?" he said. Suffering? I think why does he like that?

So I asked him "why?"

"I find joy in their tears and their weakness. It pleases me." he says. That makes me a little scared of him.

"I don't think I like that." I say and pet my bunny some more.

"Well, whatever suits you." he said "you're too cute, and little"

"I will get bigger I know!" I said because it was true, one day I will be big, I know it.

"One day you will da. But for now you are little and cute." he said "I would not harm you"

"We are friend right?" I asked.

"da." he said. There was that da again, this time I going to ask him.

"Da means yes right?" I asked

"Da. Da means yes." He said.

I smile because I was right "I was right!" I said.

"Da" he said and then smiles and pats my head "you're a smart kid."

"Thanks!" I said while still smiling "so Russia what's it like were you live."

"Your welcome" he said "I come from a very cold place, all snow."

"I sometimes see snow in the winter, but I used to move from place to place a lot so I didn't stay in the snow for long" I said

"I hate snow. I grew up in it, I was always cold." he said. "I love sunny weather, and sunflowers."

"Well there are a lot of sunflowers here and it very sunny now." I said. "You can stay here for a while were its not cold."

"yes it is, and it's beautiful." He said. "I can? Good, I will stay here."

I smile then asked him "we can be friends forever?"

"Da, we can" he said smiling.

I keep smiling and hug him "thank you" I said.

"Aww, You're such a cute kid." he said "you'll grow up to be strong for sure."

"I'm already strong, England said so!" I said.

"Oh? Well you sure have the attitude for it" he said

"I bet I could pick you up!" I said. He didn't seem too heavy; I bet he was lighter than a bison.

"Just try it" he said

I put down my bunny and picked Russia up. He was lighter than a bison but was still heavy. "see?" I said.

"Oh, wow you are really strong~ and still so little." he said.

"Thanks!" I said while putting him down and then I smiled again.

"How did you get to be so strong?" he asked me.

"I don't know, I always been like this…" I said thinking why I was strong. Was it because I travel a lot before England came?

"Hmm, I got strong from enduring so many harsh winters. General winter is unforgiving"

"The weather is always changing so if you want good weather you have to move, maybe I got strong that way…" I said thinking out loud.

"Yes…"he said "I want to stay in beautiful sunny weather all the time."

"It's very nice" I said.

"da." he says.

"I hope it will be nice forever." I said then asked" do you?"

"Da I do…"he said then asked me "do you happen to like Piroshki?"

"Piroshki?" I asked "I never had it before, what it tastes like?"

"It's hard to describe." he said "its fried bread stuffed with meat or vegetables. They are very good."

"It sounds good…"I said. I wonder if it was better than England cooking.

"Do you want some?" he asked "I have some in this basket…"

"Yes!" I said and I took one from his basket "thank you!"

"You're welcome" he said before taking one out of the basket for himself.

I start eating it. It's much better than England cooking. "This is very good!"

"I'm glad you like it. It's my favorite food" he said "besides vodka."

"Yes." I said and then repeat myself "it is very good."

"You know, its getting very late, maybe you should go back to your home?" he said.

"Ok." I said then asked "we will see each other again right?"

"Da, I will see you again, America" he says.

"Goodbye Russia" I say before picking up my bunny, and handing Russia his sunflower.

"Goodbye America" he said before taking his sunflower. He then hugged me and I hugged back.

"Goodbye, I will see you another day, da?" he asked.

"Yes but goodbye for now." I said before starting to walk home. After a little while I looked backed and saw Russia wave to me. I waved back making sure I didn't drop my bunny. He then seems to disappear because when I looked back again he was gone. I let my bunny back into the garden and looked up to the sky.

__

"I can't wait to see you again Russia."


End file.
